The Wolf Sage
by The MidNITE Flash
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki returns after ten years of his disappearance from Konoha. Now he is back with a partner, and finds out about the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi. What awaits our blonde hero?


**You people begged and begged and now it pays off. I'm making the New Life Story! It's the aftermath of the one-shot; A New Life. You have to read that one first before this. You'll understand this story if you read it. Now, let us COMMENCE!**

* * *

Ten years have passed since Naruto has joined the Wolf colony. He was accepted into the colony with open arms, much to his delight. They trained him in the arts of the Fang, meaning he has near limitless stamina, thanks to the Kyuubi. He has become faster, stronger, and more intelligent. He was the idiot no more, if the many tail whaps upside the head were any indication. Koinu has grown as well. He is now a full-grown wolf, who kept his promise and stayed by his side. The two have become the best of friends. They are strong as individuals, but even stronger as a team. They have created an unbreakable bond that has pulled them closer together than just man and beast. They are partners, _brothers._

Naruto has gotten taller, his body more defined. Standing at a walloping 6'3" for his age, he has the body that would certainly catch the ladies' eye. He's not a bodybuilder, but he's not a stick, either. The whiny brat no longer exist inside. He has become a mature individual, the _true_ Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto walked through the forest, nearing his destination.

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?" the wolf asked his blonde comrade. Naruto flashed a smile, before scratching behind Koinu's ears.

"Of course I am, Koinu. I wanted to see Hiruzen-Jiji again. Not to mention how the village is doing."

Koinu's tail wagged ferociously while tapping the ground.

"B-But that wretched village doesn't d-deserve your presence. Y-you're t-too good for th-em." Koinu panted. Naruto decided to let up, and stopped scratching. The village gates came into view. Naruto took out his mask, and put it on.

Now, for those of you who are confused, Naruto has kept his identity hidden from the Elemental Nations. The sixteen-year old Jinchuuriki has done many good deeds, and he is an S-class shinobi, if not, an SS-class. He sports a white cloak with a black shirt underneath. He has black ANBU pants, with a kunai holster on his right leg. He wears black, metal-plated gloves, with a wolf kanji on the plates. On his palms, there is a white ring with a line through the center. Without the gloves, the same symbol is on his palms, but in black. His whisker marks have become more feral, yet they do not seem threatening to the naked eye. His eyes, instead of being a bright, baby blue, have been dulled to a near indigo. This came with puberty. (Naruto's cloak looks exactly like the one he wears when he uses Tailed Beast Bomb in STORM 3.)

Two chuunin guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, noticed the blond shinobi.

"State your name and business here." Kotetsu said.

"I only wish to speak with the Hokage." Naruto said. Izumo looked at Kotetsu.

"What is the reason that you have for wanting to speak to Lady Tsunade?"

Naruto froze.

_Tsunade? You mean that woman I met somewhere in Tanzaku? What happened to Jiji?_ Naruto thought.

"What happened to the old man?" Naruto asked, hoping the worst didn't happen.

"You mean Lord Third?" Kotetsu asked. Both he and Izumo bowed their heads in...respect and mourning?

"No...Don't tell me he.." Naruto said, eyes widening in slight fear.

"He was killed by Orochimaru of the Sannin." Izumo said. Naruto bowed his head, giving a silent mourning.

_I'm sorry, Jiji...If I was there, you wouldn't have been killed. May you rest in peace in the afterlife._

"May I speak to Baa-chan, then?" Naruto asked. Koinu stared at Naruto, as did Kotetsu and Izumo.

"You know the Hokage?" Kotetsu asked, confused.

"I'm the reason she _became_ the Hokage." Naruto said, much to the shock of the chuunin and wolf.

"Y-You're _the_ Wolf Sage?!" Kotetsu and Izumo shouted in surprise, attracting some passerby. Koinu tried really hard not to laugh. This happens a lot.

Naruto nodded.

"In the flesh."

Kotetsu and Izumo bowed in respect.

"We didn't know you were coming. Sorry for our offensive behavior." Kotetsu apologized. Now Koinu reeally tried not to burst out laughing. This happened way too much.

"It's fine." Naruto said. Kotetsu and Izumo stepped aside, letting him pass. Naruto gladly took the offer.

As he walked through the village streets, he noticed the looks the villagers gave him. They were of respect, admiration, and appreciation. He found this ironic, since ten years ago, it was the opposite. He took a deep breath, and smelled the fresh air. He picked up a scent that he hasn't picked up in years. Naruto drooled under his mask.

_Ramen..._Naruto thought dreamily. He dashed in the direction of his favorite ranen stand. He went in, and smiled. Teuchi and Ayame. They haven't changed a bit.

"Hello, and welcome to Ichiraku's. How may I help you?" Ayame said, politely. Naruto was just dying to take off his mask, and surprise the old man. Instead, he had a better idea.

"I would like ten bowls of miso ramed with barbaque pork, please."

Ayame and Teuchi froze in place.

"Only one person ever ordered that much..." Ayame said.

"Is that you, Naruto?!" Teuchi asked, shocked. Naruto chuckled and waved.

"About time, old man. How have you been?" Naruto asked. What he was expecting was a 'We've been doing great, Naruto'. Not a bone-crushing hug from Ayame.

"Look at you! You're so tall! And looks like you brought a pet with you." Ayame squealed, bending down to Koinu's height. He only barked.

"He said that he doesn't like being called a pet." Naruto said. Teuchi stared at the blonde.

"You can understand him?"

Naruto nodded.

"His name is Koinu. He's my companion."

Ayame stroked Koinu behind is ears. Koinu's tail once again tapped the ground, repeatedly, much to Ayame and Teuchi's amusement.

"Well, I better get started on that ramen." Teuchi said, picking up the wooden spoon.

...

After Naruto waved goodbye to the Ichiraku, he ran full speed towards the Hokage Mansion. Only one thought echoed through his mind.

Naruto Uzumaki is back.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter?**

**One thing I forgot to mention;**

**Naruto's senses have been heightened, thanks to the wolves' training. He has a higher sense of smell, and hypersound hearing.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
